Time Travel
by drish29
Summary: Erik & Kayla get caught in a time machine and are transported back to Camelot... what happens when they encounter Merlin and King Arthur's knights of the round table? AU. OOC.


_A/N: Hey guys, this is a one shot fic for HoN. AU, OOC,_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters at all! however I do own the plot idea.._

_This is a story I submitted into my school newspaper and it was published... hope you like enjoy it :)_

* * *

"Erik!!! Please? Please give it back?"  
"Hmm… let me think… NO!" Erik loved watching his little sister's expression as she became more and more desperate. But today he witnessed a change in her. Instead of the normal tears that would be running down her cheeks now, her eyes tightened and her expression hardened as she took the three necessary steps across the room and started yanking at her diary as well as hitting her big brother.

"Oww! Kayla cut it out!" Erik was shocked by his sister's sudden confidence but he fought back. They went round and round in circles inching closer and closer to the machine at the back of the room.

Soon Kayla managed to push her adopted brother into the side panel of the machine. Erik pulled the diary out of her reach and pranced towards the centre of the machine, neither of the kids noticed it come to life and glow a radiant blue.

Kayla jumped and grabbed the diary back but when she did they both fell through the arch of the machine, landing on a space of powdery sandstone in a time they had only seen in history books.

They got up and brushed off the sandstone briskly as they looked up at the castle in front of them, it was one Erik had seen many times in his history text book, he recognized it easily as he forced himself to think clearly and not panic.  
"Where are we?" Kayla was not as aware.  
"Camelot." Erik said matter of factly.  
"Camelot? Wait you mean like King Arthur- Camelot? As in like Merlin's Camelot?!"  
"One and the same… we must have stepped through the time machine dad had been working on."

Kayla was shocked by her brother's calm response to a situation she would have thrown a fit over. She followed as he hustled across the open drawbridge and into the unfamiliar castle. "Erik where are we going?"  
"Well you want to get home don't you?" he said starting to lose his 'cool'. Kayla rushed to catch up with her brother as he made his way swiftly around the castle like as if he had been here many times.  
"How do you know where you're going Erik? How are you so calm about this?!"  
"ONE OF US HAS TO BE KAYLA! And since you're too busy losing it I have to be the responsible older sibling that has to save both our lives and get us out of this mess- AS USUAL!"  
Kayla decided it was best to keep her mouth firmly shut from then on.

They soon came to a dark room that was unfamiliar to Erik.  
"Great! We're lost! I could have sworn I had the whole castle memorized! Great! This is all your fault Kayla!"  
"Excuse me! How is this my fault?!" And so the bickering started again. The two stayed in that same spot too busy arguing to notice the guards approaching them.

Their arguing was disrupted when the guards formed a circle around them and demanded to know who they were and what they wanted. As much as Erik tried to reason with them, it was useless, they were taken to the dungeon and left in the dark cell alone.

The bickering continued.

"Erik how are we going to get home? I hate it here! I feel so alien, so out of place! We can't just stay here! We don't belong here! We have to get home!" Kayla pleaded.  
"Don't you think I know that Kayla? Do you really think I enjoy being stuck in the past?!"

"Would you two please stop your bickering?! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" a voice came from the darkness.  
"Who said that?" Erik said, suddenly more alert  
"No one." The voice said.  
"Show yourself!" Erik demanded, his voice suddenly not his own and suddenly weighted with authority.  
Unable to resist the authority in Erik's voice a robed elderly man stepped out of the shadows of the dungeon.  
"Merlin!" Erik whispered, recognizing the wizard.  
"What is it you want from me?" Merlin said in his old rusty voice.  
Erik took a second to gather his thoughts before answering "umm, we're not exactly from around here…" he said slowly.  
"uhh you think? Look! Mr. Merlin, my brother and I are from the future, from the year 2008 and to be exact, we need to get back home. Do you know where we can find the resident time machine?"  
"huhh… 2008. That is most interesting but I am afraid I cannot help you."  
"Please Sir! Mr. Merlin, you are the greatest wizard of all time, you must know a way to get us back to our time?" Erik pleaded again.  
Merlin groaned. "Your face is filthy! Both of you. Get yourselves cleaned up!"  
"Does that mean you will help us?"  
"Perhaps."

Erik and Kayla followed Merlin to the back of the big cage to a bucket on the floor, where they washed their hands and faces before turning back to Merlin whose jaw dropped as his eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets. "tis not possible!"  
"ughhh I know, it's hard to believe that I could really have a brother that ugly!" Kayla said rolling her eyes at the way Merlin was staring at Erik.  
"I am at your service your greatness." Merlin said before bowing to Erik.  
"Your greatness? What the hell?" Kayla rolled her eyes again. Erik simply gave the wizard a tight smile.

Soon the guards came in again. King Arthur had summoned Merlin to his court. Merlin insisted that Erik and Kayla come with him. After much arguing, Erik stepped forward to talk to the guards. Upon seeing his face the guards stopped short, allowing him and Kayla to come with.

Once they had reached the great hall, Merlin stepped forward, interrupting the King's reverie.  
"Your Majesty, it appears we have a problem. These children have landed here from the year 2008 and have requested out help to return to their time.

"Oh my god!" Kayla said as she got a glimpse of the great King. "Oh my god!! Erik this wasn't your first time into this castle was it? This wasn't your first time travel was it? Oh my god! You did this on purpose!! To get back to your own time! You are him! You are King Arthur!"

The whole room hand gone silent as the gasps started to fade and everyone watched the 'kids from the future'.

"Yes Kayla, it is true. I am indeed King Arthur. I was 13 years old when I had a little accident in Merlin's room, I was playing with his wand and other things I shouldn't have been playing with. Before I knew it I wound up in London in 2004. I had hit my head pretty hard when I landed and I woke up a few days later in hospital. That's when your mother found me and brought me home…I had forgotten everything. But you remember all the rest I'm sure. But in actual fact Kayla this is my time, this is where I belong."

"So you planned this whole thing?" Kayla said tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Well, I planned to use your father's time machine to come back to my time, what I didn't plan was you coming back in time with me. I also didn't plan to come back to this time, this is still too far in the future, _my _time is about four years before this."

Kayla turned to face King Arthur, the one who was in power at this moment.  
"Kayla Thomson!" the older King Arthur said recognizing her. "I have missed you my dearest little sister!"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that... please do review... =)_


End file.
